Supreme Drop Trooper Wiki
Supreme Drop Trooper Supreme Drop Trooper a 200+ group yet to be stronger than ever. Supreme Drop Trooper has won against the most malicious groups such as [ The Robloxian Coalition, Myth Clan, Dark Assault Forces DAF, Johns Cobras, Ryder group, Helghast Empire]. Supreme Drop Trooper started as the anti vaktovian group. Since the war, Supreme Councils suggest that they should not raid Vaktovian Empire due to their superior. Supreme Drop Trooper was once at war against Assault Battalion [ 500+ group] it was a tie when it ended. Another raid was hosted against Dark Assault Forces group it all started when DAF thinks SDT flamed them over supremacy and skills when it ended SDT rubbed their faces. Throughout the years SDT is not really recruiting more likely training and raiding multitasking. The leader of SDT is Ralphcooldad/ShadesTM and the Second Commander is Blockmenz. Ralphcooldad used to be Colonel of WIJ as what recent reports from old time say. Ralphcooldad is a Captain in First Encounter Assault Recon SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX. Another reports say that a commander named Tylerboi00 exiled at least 30 members because of his jealousy no one knows why. Supreme Drop Trooper is more likely a futuristic group not a modern group. The Members of Supreme Drop Trooper Community 'Ralphcooldad/ShadesTM: '''Leader and founder of Supreme Drop Trooper and a loyal captain in F.E.A.R. Ralphcooldad has done many things to keep Supreme Drop Trooper active such as building forts, outposts, cities etc. He once served Vortex Security and WIJ but later on quit due to inactiveness in both groups. He created Supreme Drop Trooper in 2011 when he got OBC. Ralphcooldad has 2 brothers who are playing roblox Zackx74 3ic and Rookiesix. Some say Ralphcooldad is the oldest among his brothers. When he started playing roblox in 2009 he began building Island Resorts which he copied from the famous old timer SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX owner of F.E.A.R. 'Zackx74/HeadphonesTM: Head founder of Supreme Dark Realm Trooper and a respected brother of Ralphcooldad and Rookiesix. He is one of the most active member in Supreme Drop Trooper creating models and weapons for his loyal group. Reports say that Zackx74 is like SHADOWTHEHEDHEDGEHOGXX will not accept friend requests unless they hangout more with each other, likes to buy limited hats, and most likely silent. Zackx74 was the first person to tell Ralphcooldad about Roblox. Zackx74 is one of the best Sword fighters in Supreme Drop Trooper. 'Blockmenz: '''2nd in command of Supreme Drop Trooper. Blockmenz is one of the best Commanders in Supreme Drop Trooper. He helps Ralphcooldad with allies and enemies who would like to take down SDT. He is fond of building and creating scripts for his fellow group members in SDT. He created the official uniform of Supreme Drop Trooper, the Supreme Drop Trooper Battle Armor. Blockmenz has alot of experience in leadership roles. In 2012 he said his last words and quited SDT and Roblox, but after a couple of months he came back and rejoined SDT. 'LordVolcan: Used to be 2nd in command of Supreme Drop Trooper. LordVolcan was a ex-vaktovian. LordVolcan was well known for his skills as a swordsmen. LordVolcan only serves the leader of the Avanian Empire. Ralphcooldad and LordVolcan were best friends. of the data is classified information 'Tylerboi00:' Well known Commander in TRC and Officer in F.E.A.R. Tyler served in SDT a long time ago, until Ralph found out that he was admin abusing and trying to take over SDT. He was jealous about how SDT is more active and better than his group. of the data is classified information 'Divisions in Supreme Drop Trooper' These are the main divisions of Supreme Drop Trooper SDT all owned by Ralphcooldad/ShadesTM. These divisions have their own capabalities and skills. Only a few of the troopers are able to join these divisions unless they've been tested through their skills and attributes. ''' Supreme Drop Trooper High Ranks' These are one of the most respected and loyal groups in Supreme Drop Trooper. To be able to join you must be at least Military Police+. They have access to super weapons and vehicles created by Blockmenz. Usually the leader will accept pending but will not promote them unless they're MP+. ' Supreme Drop Trooper Special Police' This group enforces the law towards Supreme Drop Trooper. Those who breaks the laws against the Military will be exiled or punished because of their actions and behaviour. To be able to join you must show that your capable of spying the groups enemy and get access to their data or secrets. You must also be Warrant Officer+ to get in to Supreme Drop Trooper Special Police. Special Police have the rights to arrest people and send them to a High Rank and will be on court for their judgements. ' Supreme Drop Trooper Airborne' They are responsible for taking action in the air. This group are capable up in the air. Airborne has access to any flying vehicles. This is a public group you may join whenever you want. 'Supreme Dark Realm Trooper' This is one of the darkest group known to Supreme Drop Trooper. Zackx74, founder of Supreme Dark Realm Trooper gave Ralphcooldad the idea to make a group that are silent and swift. Supreme Dark Realm Trooper is a public group but to be able to get promoted to a prestigious rank you must take place as a good sword fighter and gun fighter. Must listen to orders, must be silent do not ask for promotions, must hail Zackx74. 'Supreme Drop Trooper Court' Unknown data. But soon to be released. 'Supreme Drop Trooper Industry' Unknown data. But soon to be released. 'Supreme Drop Trooper Navy' This is also one of the divisions in SDT. The founder of the Supreme Drop Trooper Navy is Portalfield. Portalfield is also a High Commander of SDT. The navy are people who act in waters, they have been provided with special water mobiles such as Aircraft carriers and Underwater Mobile. 'Bases in SDT' SDT has alot of compunds such as forts,outpost and a city. The builders Zackx74, Blockmenz and Ralphcooldad/ShadesTM. Ralphcooldad builds models and terrains. Zackx74 creates scripts and helps cframe. And finally Blockmenz creates exclusive vehicles and weapons for SDT. 'Fort Azella: 'Fort Azella sets in a terrain full of snow. The Fort is located in Antarctica. Those who trespasses will be executed no visiting. The rules state that no one is to empty raid and that there must be at least 5 SDT Troopers defending. The Fort has alot of secret entrances. At also the main base of SDT. 'Outpost Zaktor: 'Outpost Zaktor has been shutdown. No furthermore information will be announced. 'City Valor: 'This is the new city for SDT. It is quite thesame as "The JC Fort Fang" but its going to set near the beach. 'Fort Valhalla: '''Fort Valhalla are one of the few who has been shutdown due to unfair terrains. Category:Browse